


Why?!

by GoldTrim_BlueRose



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: A little drinking involved, AU, Nightmares, One shot story, Pranks, Sleeping Together (But for a mission), Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2019-10-31 18:43:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17855048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldTrim_BlueRose/pseuds/GoldTrim_BlueRose
Summary: It’s Phil and Melinda’s turn to go on an undercover mission. What could go wrong? Well..lot of things! And most importantly..tons of tea to spill.





	1. Just Friends.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marvelleous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelleous/gifts).



Early in the morning Phil was called to Maria Hill’s office. What could she possibly need so early in the morning? He took a lot of time to get up much earlier then usual. When he finally left after one last final attempt to make a cup of tea for a friend, he left the room. Halfway down the hall he realized he had left all the paperwork back at his room. Ugh. 

He didn’t run back. He didn’t want the tea to spill so he speed walked back and raced back out the door. He hates being late.

Medium sized room, bookshelves filled with files, same for the drawers and a desk. A desk that was made of metal and had a few things on it. Most importantly, a computer and a call system.

“Good morning Agent Coulson.” Maria called out to a half-awake Phil Coulson holding a stack of paperwork and a cup of tea that wasn’t for himself.

“Yes! Good morning to you too Agent Hill.” He walked over to her and didn’t hand the tea to her, instead he handed her the paperwork. He saw her smile drop from her face to form a stern look. “Do you know why I called?” Maria asked looking through the file. “Nope.” He responded inching towards the desk. He hope this would be quick, he really didn’t want the tea to get cold after all his efforts to make one cup.

“Well, I guess I’ll tell you then. You and another partner of course will be going undercover. As husband and wife.” Maria glanced down at the cup in his hand and walked over to him. “Remember, this mission is nothing personal.” She gave him the look. Not personal? What did she mean? They both stared at the cup. “Oh. Her... Agent May, personal? No way!” He quickly dashed to the door. “We are just friends.” He looked down and blushed a little at the mention of her name.

“Come back here for more details if she says yes after you drop off your package.” She smiled and waved him out of her office. 

Along his way to her room he remained that Melinda hates undercover. Him on the other hand is quite okay with it, depending on who he is with. He preferred to go with someone by choice, so he was more comfortable. However, he barely had friends.

When he reached May’s room he knocked on the door. But when he touched the door handle, a series of multiple alarms set off and he jumped backwards dropping the tea cup. No!! The tea!! 

Before the cup had the chance to hit the ground, a shadow came out from around the corner, running past him in swift coordination and grabbed the cup before it spilled.

How embarrassing. “Coulson? Isn’t it a little too early in the morning to be up and running around base?” The figure walked over to him, sipping the tea. “I should say the same for you!” He teased back. “I’m assuming this is mine?” She looked at him. His body was still shook after the alarm scare, but he was happy to see her.

“Yeah that’s for you.” He blushed. “Thanks. You know how I knew this was mine?” May asked walking up to him. “Um..how?” He asked. He knew that he was the only one who brought her tea every Wednesday. But, he didn’t think she actually remembered or acknowledged his hard work for her.

“You are literally the only one who brings me tea every Wednesday morning. And besides, how did you know?” She gave a smile which made him lighten up and smile back.

“Oh really. Didn’t think you noticed. And I knew because your breath smells like Green Tea usually.” He blushed and looked down at all the paperwork, being reminded of the work they still had to do. “What’s that?” She pointed to the paperwork in his hands. “That’s for us. Undercover.” He said happily. Not only was he happy to be undercover with her, but this was their first one together. And this would be fun.

“You know I..” She began. “Hate undercover?” He finished for her. “Yeah.” She rolled her eyes and invited him inside her room. He had been in her a few times. Only for mission debriefing and if one was injured badly, the other would visit. He guarantees that she has been in his room far more times then he has been in her’s.  
But that’s okay.

“Let’s get to work.” He said smiling ear to ear. Or at least that’s what it felt like. Before he began May interrupted. “Have you eaten breakfast yet?” She asked walking to her fridge. “No. I was called in early, made tea and left. Why?” He really wanted to know what she was up to.

“Let’s eat first. Then work.” She opened the fridge and pulled out some bread. Who keeps bread in the fridge? Well I guess Melinda May does. And so do I.


	2. The Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent May and Coulson, more teasing and they get more details about their undercover mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read the first chapter!! Enjoy the rest of the story!!
> 
> -GoldTrim_BlueRose

Melinda May knew she wasn’t a good cook so she kept bread and other spreads in her cabinets just in case. When she pulled the bread out of the fridge, Coulson stared at the cold bread in her hand. “What?” She asked suspiciously. “Nothing, I was just curious...about why, you keep bread in your fridge.” He turned red and he sighed.

She looked at him and smiled. She didn’t want to tell him she couldn’t cook so she came up with something brilliant. “How about you come over again tonight and I’ll show you.” She added with a small, devilish grin. He agreed. Just you wait Phil.

Their meal was filled with loads of teasing and glances at each other that ended shortly when Maria called in. “Agents, to my office. Now.” She looked pissed off. No. Annoyed. 

“Well, back to work. Thanks for the..bread and butter?” He looked unsure of himself but she responded with a light hearted smile. They grabbed their work and headed to Hill’s office, mostly prepared of what will happen next.

“How long has it been since I called you in Agent Coulson?” Hill had her back to them when they arrived.

“About 2 hours.” He responded back. His face was stiff and stern. May knew he was trying to be tough but he was trying way too hard.

“And what did I tell you to do when you get your response?” She questioned sternly. May looked at Coulson for the answer because if he didn’t remember then she certainly would be in trouble. 

May elbowed him and that was a sign he was dozing off. “You told me to come when I got my answer.” He looked into her eyes, focused on one point. “And?” She walked over to May. “Well I was about to get my response till you called so...” He began. “Well excuse me for doing my job.” Maria snapped.

“Agent May what will your answer be?” Maria said sitting down in her chair. “We didn’t go that far into detail.” She looked at Coulson. “I would like more details.” Melinda knew better. Ask less questions get tons of random answers that she might need latter.

“Okay. Sit.” Maria turned on the screen for them to see. Phil and Melinda looked at each other.

“You guys will be going to a party and looking for any information inside. After the party you will go this location to retreat for the night. We are looking for anything money related. Money records on computers so we know if there had been any recent exchanges.” Maria pulled out a photo. 

“This is your target. Eliminate him and his men first before you look for information.” She looked at May and handed her a few papers. “Here are both of your outfit plans for the next few days. You leave in 2 hours.” And with that they were dismissed.

“So. Do you want to come with me?” Coulson asked, voice shaking and hands all sweaty. May looked down at the floor.

“Sure.” She handed him his set of attire pages. “Start packing. Meet here in 20.” May ran down the hall to her room to get ready. She knew she needed help getting the appropriate attire. A dress. Or two.

Ugh. Why am I even going? I hate undercover. But this is with Phil. Let loose and relax. Just for a few days. Nothing could go wrong.


	3. Her

May was one known to refuse to wear a dress. She never seemed like the type to smile and wear anything fancy. 

He was exited to see her in a dress again. Not for the missions sake but for his. He couldn’t contain his smile when she first saw her in one. She was glamorous. Breathtaking. Just absolutely beautiful. She looked like an angel that came down from heaven, until she kicked him to pay attention and stop staring at her.

But despite the kick that she gave him, she would always remain gorgeous.

Phil’s phone buzzed off while he was packing. What does Maria want now?! He glanced over at his phone partially annoyed. It wasn’t Maria calling. It was May. He dropped everything and picked up his phone and put her on speaker. 

“Coulson. Are you done packing? We leave in 20.” May’s voice buzzed from the phone. “Yeah. Just about done. Are you done yet?” He zipped up his bag. “Not yet. I..need...help.” He can’t imagine Melinda May needing help. He just can’t. It was always him who needed help. But most importantly, she needed his help. Of al people.

“Coulson? You still there?” May’s voice broke his thoughts and brought him back to reality. “Uh, yeah. I’m coming over to help you.” He was happy to see May. Even though they had just seen each other a little while ago.

When he arrived, May was already outside her door. She looked embarrassed. “What?! Do I have something on my face?” Was what she first asked him when he arrived. 

“No..I can’t imagine you need my help. For what to wear! It seems, like a prank.” He explained. His bag wasn’t too heavy, just the right size. Melinda’s bag on the other hand. Was even smaller then his. By a little bit.

She rushed him inside. On her sofa she had three dresses laid out. Who knew she owned not one, not two, but three dresses!! She probably almost never wore them because they were in such good condition.

“This is what I need help with.” Melinda sat down on the smaller chair next to him. 

“So, which one?” She poked him. “I think you should wear the red one.” He quickly answered but then realized that May wouldn’t look that bad in green as well. But, she also had a black dress too.

Too many options. They all would look good on her.

“How about the black and green one.” Melinda smiled at him. “That’s what I thought too! The red one would be too bright.” She gently picked up the two dresses and folded them neatly.

When they were done packing they got changed. When Phil came out of the bathroom he had to redo his tie for the third time. Melinda on the other hand was struggling to zip up her dress, but was too embarrassed to ask Coulson. Eventually she did because they are supposed to be husband and wife undercover. It would be good practice.

When they were ready, a car picked them up and they were dropped off at a fancy hotel.

Show time. 

They went in under the name Mr and Mrs Johnson. (BTW to anyone who is reminded of Daisy Johnson, I did that intentionally. I really ship them as a family.)

They went in radio silent and waited for the party to start. They were no longer Melinda May and Phil Coulson, they were Mr and Mrs Johnson and they couldn’t afford to blow their cover. 

While they waited for the party to start, they grabbed a drink or two. Coulson chugged his first cup down where as May slowly sipped her drink and barely touched the second one.

They chatted with one other for a while. Eventually they decided to start looking for information so they wouldn’t stay there longer then needed.

This would be a long, but fun night because any night involving Melinda May in a dress would have some romantic vibes.


	4. The Party Just Started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May and Coulson dancing. And got some interesting information. They retreat for the night by checking in with Hill.

It was 8:30 and Phil was already tired. They haven’t even gotten any information yet. He had at least 3 glasses of wine and May only had 2. He wasn’t drunk. Or at least he hoped not. He didn’t want May to do all the hard work.

When May returned from her trip to the bathroom, which she really went to check the rooms for information. She informed Coulson that room 508 had some important stuff and that they would need to check it out.

Aside all the work that needed to get done, May noticed how everyone but them got up to dance. “Phil..I mean...Honey...” May almost blew their cover. He gave May a scared look. “Yes..honey,” He was hoping that she wouldn’t keep this up, if not they were done for.

“Are we going to dance?” May had a worried look on her face. Phil really wanted to dance with her. Like really badly. So he did, with a big smile on his face.

He got up and offered his hand. She smiled in relief that now they weren’t the only pair sitting and not dancing. May hesitated at first but then she gladly took his hand.

He guided her to the dance floor. Her hands were smooth and firm, a little beat up from the trouble she had run into while in the “bathroom”. He wondered if she does anything special to her hands to make them so smooth. 

Never mind her hands because she was amazing at dancing. Fine. Not amazing but, better then him. They both knew enough dance to have their bodies sway to the classical music. She began to do a spin but ended up doing something else, that involved walking around him.

“Hey, I was wondering if..” He began. She quickly spun around and pressed her fingers against his lips, and silently moved her other hand to his waist slowing them down. “What are you doing?” He whispered to her only slightly confused.

“Shhh....” She shushed him again. “I have a plan. We need to dance for a little while longer though.” May looked annoyed. He didn’t say anything. When what felt like ages, the song finally ended and he gently gave her a twirl.

They both got off the dance floor and before he could get his last drink for the night there was yelling. An argument had broken out. 

“Honey, let’s go.” He guided her towards the elevators and pushed the button. But before they could go in they herd a voice calling at them. “Wait! The Party Just Started. You haven’t even stayed for the speech. They both knew what was going on. He was stalling them. Ugh. Here we go again. May put on a smile and said, “sorry, my husband and I are really tired. What time is the speech?” May said gripping hard into Coulson’s hand. 

“At 10. Please,you don’t want to miss it.” May couldn’t stand this crap. They had a mission not a speech to attend.

She let go of Coulson’s hand and kicked the man making him fall backwards. And when he got up Coulson punched him in the face. 

“Time to go.” Coulson and May linked arms and stepped in the elevator. When they got in, they chose to distract the other people by “making out” in the elevator. (BTW This is the part where you picture Ming and Clark pretending to make out in the elevator in the season 2 bloopers. Go find it on YouTube! Comment if you looked it up on YouTube) 

And to anyone who saw the elevator arrive, all they saw was a wife and husband making out in the elevator. Nothing more then that.

When they reached the fifth floor they made sure to check around. May led the way. Coulson, trailed behind thinking, she is so cute when in a dress and determined. 

When they arrived at 508 the room was locked. Of course. Time for the handy passcode gadgets they had. Boom. One click and they were in.

The room was normal sized. Nothing looked suspicious. Except the fridge. There was a small black book wedged into the door to keep it from closing.

“May, come see.” Coulson pointed to the bed. A note.

“What is it?” May walked over to him. “A note.” Coulson was scared, he knew not to be. “For us?” May questioned picking up the paper. 

After silently reading the note they learned it wasn’t for them. They took a picture. Just in case and attended the fridge issue.

“Put your hand there and hold the book so I can open the fridge.” May instructed pulling the door open. “Looks like who ever was here, didn’t do a good job hiding their belongings.” Coulson’s hand ached from being wedged to replace the book. 

May pulled out something that looked like a watch. But it had an long thing sicking out of the top and had what looked like a gun shot in the middle.

May took some pictures and recordings of the room. Then carefully placed the watch back carefully. And wiggled the book back in place. 

They took all their stuff and left.

What a night. Both of them got some information and they were both exhausted. May’s feet were red from the heels and Coulson had a headache.

Time to retreat for the night. Coulson was excited to sleep. Knowing May was with him, felt comforting and made him relax when she left to go shower.

He made her tea and when she was done they swapped places. He went shower and she made him coffee. And they had a nice little talk with Hill afterwards.


	5. Risks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil and Melinda and sleeping in beds. Great.  
> Phil and Melinda did something in bed and Phil is madly in love with May.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You all for reading the other chapters!! This chapter has some sex and ONE curse word. 
> 
> Phil describes how he sees Melinda through his eyes. Tons of stuff happening. 
> 
> BTW... this story ends on a cliffhanger :). Your Welcome!!!

Phil got in bed first. After a long and eventful day he was ready to relax. First night as an undercover couple had gone surprisingly well. He couldn’t contain his excitement when it was time to sleep with May. 

He wondered how it felt to share a bed with her. He would need the practice now with her for the future. Just in case.

Melinda on the other hand was okay with sharing a bed with Phil. However she was less thrilled about the fact they were sleeping together. 

However, she was reminded that they were no longer themselves. 

They were different people.

“Hey.” May said climbing into bed with him. She didn’t lie down immediately, she hoisted herself with her right hand and left the other hand out of the blanket. 

With both of their body heat combined they were really warm. And even May, who was wearing a light grey tank top with really thin straps and black shorts was really hot and sweaty. 

“So..” She said in a voice he never heard her use. It sounded sexy and calming. Made him want to kiss and make out with her.

He knew better. 

“You seemed tired after we danced? You okay now?” She pulled him back to reality by using that sexy voice of her’s.

What was it that made her so lovable? 

“Yeah. Just tired, haven’t danced in a long time. And those drinks I had, eventually ended up making me feel like shit.” He replied to her not looking at her directly but at her hands.

Here we go again. But with a different body part.

Her hands. 

The thing that seemed so innocent and pure was so deadly if you got too close. She could slam and punch you death. Literally. No joke.

She looked at him, eyes narrowed, her undercover persona was concerned for her fake husband at the moment. 

So act like it Phil.

“You don’t seem okay.” She grabbed his hand. He looked into her eyes.

Brown eyes. Small but a cute and pretty small. But when she put on makeup, it would be a whole other story with her eyes. It’s like her eyes were made so detailed and careful that she could do anything she wanted, or well, needed.

“I am better. With you by my side. Well more like in this bed.” He had a reassuring smile.

At that point he didn’t know if his undercover persona was talking or himself. He couldn’t see the difference between the two now.

“Let’s get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow.” May practically whispered.

“Yeah.” He turned over, his back towards her. He thought. First kiss? Now. No one would judge because they were undercover. No one would actually know he as Phil wanted this, people would assume that his character wanted it.

He turned over and when he got to the other side, her back was towards him. He took his right arm and gently pulled her body over to face him. “Yes?” She said quietly. 

This would be it. He leaned into her and she hesitated before leaning into kiss him too.

The whole world fell silent. 

 

No. 

 

The entire fandom went silent and held their breath until they could no longer breath.

———————————————————

All he could hear was her heavy breathing. More like out of breath and in shock breathing.

When their lips touched, her lips tasted like fruit. Peach. Soft and moist.

Sweet from the chapstick she put on earlier and it smelled like a peach. Sweet, fresh and tangy. That sent could make anyone know she was walking to the room from a mile away.

———————————————————-

She pulled away too quickly. 

No time to think and process what just happened.

Either she was scared or it was something else. 

He was speechless.

He felt dizzy but in a good way. His first kiss with Melinda. Without looking or talking to him she quickly and quietly slipped under the blanket leaving him to turn off all the lights.

He got up and walked across the room. Looked at himself in the mirror.

What was he doing? No. 

This is only step 50 to getting Melinda to like you more and more. Yeah, only step 50. Only.

After he turned off the lights he climbed into bed. His head was still spinning.

But it was worth it. 

All of it. 

Every single second with Melinda May is worth it.

Good night Melinda. 

He kissed her on the cheek as if he was his undercover persona saying good night to his fake wife. He was really happy that night.

Until he closed his eyes and it all came rushing back to him. The memories. The horror and pain......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! Don’t worry the cliffhanger is just to set the mood for Chapter 6 and will be uploaded soon!!!  
> -GoldTrim_BlueRose


	6. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to see a little backstory of both May and Coulson. And they confess some more love stuff. And May said something that she might regret later on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being patient! I know it’s hard to be left on a cliffhanger. The reason why it took so long to upload is because of my internet. I had the chapter written the day after I posted Chapter 5 but my internet crashed for a while. And so I wrote another story and posted that instead of Chap 6. So..without further ado, here is chapter 6!

(Coulson’s POV)

He closed his eyes. 

A flash of light and a tunnel appeared out of thin air. He saw blue and red lights at the end. Police.

He started walking down the tunnel. The lights grew brighter step by step, when he reached the end he saw what happened.

His dad handcuffed and tied up. Every time he moved he was punched. He got so beat up that he was basically beaten to death. His mom was outside the car in choke-hold position with three guns pointed at her.

No. What did he do?! Why?!! 

He wanted to run to his mother and take on the men instead of her. He couldn’t.

“Let me go!!” His mom yelled. “I had no part in this!! Please!!” She begged, tears streaming down her face. “Silence!!” The man said. He shot her three times. “You will pay for all my three family members that died because of you!!” He took of running.

“No!!!!!!” Phil yelled he ran to his mother’s side. “No..no..no...” He said over and over again.

“I’m sorry...I should have listen and taken the pills. Please stay with me!” He cried and cried. When he stopped crying he heard five gun shots. His dad.

He ran up and down the block to look for the police. They suddenly vanished after the five gun shots went off.

They were supposed to be the heroes!!! Not the villains.They are supposed to be the savior to the innocent ones. 

Where are they when he needed them most?

Suddenly darkness swallowed up the horrific scene and faded into darkness.  
———————————————————

 

 

 

Phil woke up shaking and sweaty. He looked around and saw Melinda was awake. Staring at him. She was just sitting there like a statue. He was confused.

“Mel...inda.....what are you doing awake? It’s still nighttime.” He glanced out the windows. Still dark. “You were talking in your sleep. I woke up and you were mumbling to yourself.” She touched his arm. He was still in panic and shock from his dream. 

No. Nightmare.

“You want to talk about it?” Melinda said getting out of the bed and turning on the light.

He didn’t believe it. He woke up May. May of all people. No, no, no!!! What will she think of him now? How will she respond?!! Why?!! Why her?!!!

He nodded. She sat next to him on the bed. “I..don’t know what to say. I’m sorry for waking you.” He confessed looking down at the floor. “Nonsense. I was already awake. I couldn’t sleep.” May was acting different. He couldn’t put his finger on it though.

She seemed tired. Lifeless. Like the energy had been drained out of her like a sponge. 

“What was the dream about?” She looked at his eyes, her eyes squinted because of the bright light in the pitch black night.

“My-parents.” He didn’t want to be soft around her. 

She waited patiently for him to continue.  
They were supposed to be the tough and brave but here he was confessing a real nightmare to the love of his life. It was as if she was a therapist and he was the patient.

He felt sick. Dizzy and wanted to throw up. 

“My dad..got arrested and...” It was all too much and they both were really tired. “You know what..let’s talk later. Besides it’s only 3 am.” He gave a fake smile to lighten the mood.

She gave one back. “Yeah. Let’s go to bed now, honey.” She turned off the lights. 

Honey? Oh. He had almost forgot they were undercover. It felt so real. Too real. Like they were a real couple. How long were they together on this mission? If only this could be the future of them.  
———————————————————  
(May’s POV)

I couldn’t sleep. Something or someone kept me awake. I closed my eyes and thought of my parents. 

Tonight felt different. Not because he had kissed her a few hours earlier but because of something else.

For some reason staying up late gave a sad reminder. A reminder of how she stayed up long and late hours while younger. Her parents.

Arguing and fighting. It’s not like she couldn’t sleep with all the noice but, she was making sure that their family wouldn’t break.

It was scary to do all that. Luckily she survived it.

I glanced over at Phil, he was asleep. Good. He had way too much to drink during this one night. He needed sleep. I sat up and stared at him for a while.

He looked like a creature. She couldn’t identify what she felt when ever they were together. She wouldn’t call it friends. But not lovers. What was it?

“No...no...no.....”Phil whispered. 

Was he talking to her? 

She looked at him, he was sweaty and shaking. Poor thing. He must’ve been having a bad dream. But if he did wake up, what could she do? 

She was not one to be all soft. Unless they were undercover. 

Wait. 

 

They were undercover!! She had completely forgotten! 

Phil shot up out of bed next to her. He was breathing hard and fast like something or one scared the life out of him. 

“Mel...inda.....what are you doing awake? It’s still nighttime.” He whispered to her half confused and it broke her thoughts.

“You were talking in your sleep. I woke up and you were mumbling to yourself.” She touched his arm, trying to help him. He was still in panic and shock from his dream. 

But she remembered they were undercover. 

“Hey...do you want to talk about it?” She asked calmly walking to turn the light on. 

“Sure.”  
“What was the dream about?”  
“My-parents.”  
May stayed quiet. She had a lot of trouble with her own parents that gave her experience. But this..was different.

“They were...” His voice trailed off. He seemed all tired and drained. Like a homeless person on the streets at night while it was raining.

She gave a slight and awkward hug to him. She heard a more slowed down version of the breathing. He was clam and when went back to bed, she whispered a phrase in Chinese to him. 

Wǒ ài nǐ.

One her mother always said to her. She thought it was necessary for the moment. But she knew she would regret saying it later on.

It meant.. I love you.

She knew that this would close off their friendship times and bring them to the next level.

Love level.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all felt the Philinda vibes this chapter! Just wanted to let you know..I have never written a nightmare scene before. So, this probably is bad. If you have questions for me because you are confused about something in the story, let me know! I’m happy to answer!


	7. Some Kind Of Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tons of Philinda moments that will make you die. And some other fun things!! Also May pranks Coulson. Just saying. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever to write and post. I finally had some time to write. I’ve just been really busy with life. Anyways enjoy!!

When Phil woke he was tired and shaking. He opened his eyes to bright light in his eye and suddenly remembered what happened.

Him and May. 

And other stuff. It all came rushing back to him. The nightmare, them waking up to talk. And one other thing.

He was so sure she whispered something to him after he went to sleep. 

He didn’t know what she said, but to him, she probably was just saying goodnight to him in her undercover persona.

He climbed out of bed and saw May was sitting on the sofa outside. She was staring at the wall. Blanked out of reality. 

“Morning...” she whispered in that sexy voice.

“Wanna eat?” He sat down next to her. “Sure.” May was awfully quiet this morning. That’s new.

Maybe tired?

Was it something he said?

Or what she said, to him?

After they ate a quick meal of pancakes and syrup, they discussed what the new plan was. 

“Fury said we have one day left. We need to make this day count. Got it?” He whispered the best he could. They were walking down the hall way and checking around to make sure nothing happened.

“Yeah...” she looked down at the floor. She went into one room to search. He thought to ask her. She would be much nicer as someone else rather then herself.

“Okay. What is it?” He was fed up with how she was acting. Not annoyed but he needed her at her best.

“Nothing.” She brushed it off. He tried again. She rolled her eyes at him and said “Why do you care?” May never sounded like that. 

Never.

In all his years he’d known her, this wasn’t normal. “It’s just... I...” He didn’t know what to say to her. It was, scary. 

“Well?” She snapped. 

He sighed.

“How about this. I’ll continue the search while you go back to the room?” He tried to make good logical reasoning but she wouldn’t budge. She kept telling him she was fine and that they should continue on.

He clearly knew she wasn’t fine. They kept going and found one of the guests had made multiple purchases through a different account. 

Hackers.

Two minutes passed by and May was gone. 

“May?” He ran out the room looking around. He grabbed the flash drive and was called by Maria Hill. “Agent Hill.” He was trying to balance the phone, flash drive and the key card all in his hands. 

“Do you have anything?” She demanded. “Yes, when I get back to the room I’ll upload the drive.” He quickly started running towards his room.

“Sounds like you are going on a morning run. Got into trouble?” Maria asked patiently. “Nope, just found something else that is important and needs to be fixed back in the room.” He unlocked the door. 

“Let me hang up and I will give you my findings.” He quickly dumped his new findings on the bed. Maria agreed with him then asked a question, “May I speak to Agent May?” 

Oh no! How could he explain that she was gone? “Umm...” He said stammering. “Is something wrong Agent?” Maria started to question. What should he do?!!

“Umm, yeah, about that..” He began nervously, then he heard a small giggle.

Huh?

Maria doesn’t do that kind of stuff. Well she did, just not over the phone. This was new, and very alarming.

Then, all of the sudden, out came Melinda May from around the corner. 

“May..I..Umm..” He turned red. She had a huge smile on her face. “You should’ve seen your face!!” She lost it and fell to the floor.

He started to laugh nervously to join in. “Was that an actual call to Hill? Or was that all you?!” He exclaimed out to her, her whole body was on the ground now.

“Well-the first half was, the information part..then the rest was me.” When she finally caught her breath, she explained everything to him.

How she pulled this off and why she did while they were undercover.

Next thing they knew it was close to dinner. They didn’t have lunch so they both had a snack before continuing with work.

Even though they had to leave in a few hours. He decided to make the most of it.

“Hey..so you want to eat out?” He asked nervously, hoping she was back to the normal May. “Hon, we are in a grand hotel with a fancy restaurant a few floors down. And you want to eat out?!” She gave a small giggle. 

“Oh yeah..” He has been so caught up in the work and the prank that was pulled that he forgot. 

“Anyways, sure let’s make this night fun, it is our last night here.” May emphasized the words is and our when she spoke. Phil wondered why.

Last night undercover which meant another chance to see May in a dress. He was just as excited as the last time. Even if it was a few nights ago.

When she got out of the bathroom, he just started at her. “What? Do have something on me?” She gave a puzzled face. He quickly smiled and changed himself.

Fifteen minutes later they were downstairs in fancy attire waiting for dinner.

“So,” May began. “I have to confess this now but, you look amazing.” He reached out for the water in front of him. She smiled.

“Thanks. You too.” She called the waiter over and whispered something in his ear. Phil wasn’t good at reading lips but based on the way May was smiling, it wasn’t good.

Another prank maybe? Hmm.

May ordered pasta with a cool type of butter and he got the bread with pork. Half way through their meal, the same waiter came back holding a bottle of wine and placed it on the table. 

He looked at May with confusion. She said a quick “thank you” to the waiter when they opened the bottle.

She poured the wine in their glasses. “Melinda..” He whispered to her, leaning in close. “What-what is this?” She handed him a glass.

“You know,” She began. “I’ve never been totally honest with you about that night you had a bad dream. I did something.” She blushed a little. “Ok, what happened? Did you hurt yourself?” He asked with confusion.

“No..I said something.” She didn’t look at him. Instead she looked at her wine glass.

Was this it? Was she about to tell him what she had just barely whispered to him last night? Was it that important?

“What did you say? I heard your voice but not the actual words.” He looked her in the eye. “I said something I knew I would regret. But I said it anyways.” She picked up her cup. He did the same thing.

“I said that I...” She started and quickly stopped as the waiter came over with the check. “Have a good night.” The waiter walked away quickly. 

“You were saying?” He turned his focus back to May after he paid.

She was gone. 

Again.

In the blink of an eye.

Maybe he would never know what she really said to him that night.

Maybe they were making progress in their friendship. 

Well some at least. 

 

For the most part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know if I should make this into a Philinda Series or not. Also, hope you haven’t passed out because of all my Philinda writing and fluff. Say tune for chapter 8!


	8. Update

I just wanted to let you know that I haven’t given up with this story yet and there is so much more of this story that I need to tell. 

Thank you for being patient with me while I write chapter 8. I just have a ton of things going on in life but I promise chapter 8 will be good, that’s why it is taking me a while. 

Anyways, chapter 8 will be up before Friday (3/15/19). Thanks for sticking with me! 

GoldTrim_BlueRose

(PS: If it says chapter 8 on the stats area..that is wrong this is chapter 7.5. Just wanted to let you know.)


	9. Reflecting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tons of stuff happen here! This will get crazy!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for waiting for a long time while I write chapter 8 (this chapter) I promise this will be worth it. Enjoy!!

(May’s POV)

She ran out of the restaurant the moment the waiter came by. She couldn’t do it. 

She wanted to tell him what she had said that night. 

A part of her felt angry at herself, the other part felt good. She wanted to leave him hanging and guessing but then she realized that they had to leave together.

She quickly ran into the hotel room, hoping that he forgot about it so they wouldn’t have to talk about it. 

She hid in the bathroom and waited. 

10 minutes later she heard the hotel door open. Her heart jumped.

“Melinda?” Coulson called out to her. She could hear his foot steps getting closer and closer.

She got up slowly and flushed the toilet. He backed away from the door.

She also took a step back away from the door and took a breath in and out.

She had to come out.

She opened the door and there he was standing there in the middle of the room. 

“Hey? Your back early? Did you pay?” She asked embarrassed. “Melinda, sit.” He sat down on the bed and patiently waited for her. She sat down but didn’t look at him.

“What happened? Why did you leave?” He asked gently. “I..didn’t feel well.” She lied. “That’s why I rushed back to the room.” She lied some more. Phil’s face went from confused to understanding.

She let out a small smile. “But..I’m okay now and we leave in a few hours. We should start packing.” She quickly got up and headed to the bedroom.

He followed behind her. She used all her focus to pack and get ready. A good amount of time passed and Phil watched in awe as she packed. All that time they didn’t even talk to each other.

(Coulson’s POV)

He needed to know what May said to him or what she was going to say. 

He gathered his things and packed alongside her. They didn’t speak to each other. It was unusual but they weren’t in a fight.

They needed time. While Coulson called back to base for an extraction, May had took all their bags to the lobby. They really didn’t need to check out but it was part of the plan.

They thanked the front desk and left.

When they ran to the forest with the specific coordinates they launched the flare. They stayed hidden in the trees until a quinjet landed a few feet away. 

“Agents. Welcome back.” A women came walking out of the plane. Non other then Maria Hill herself. “Surprised to see me?” She glanced at Phil who had his mouth open.

Melinda cleared her throat and nudged him back to reality. “What?! Oh..yeah..” He burst out quickly. “Let’s get back to base.” May announced breaking up the conversation.

A few minutes after they took off, Maria stood up and said something that left both of them in shock.

“You didn’t call me.” Hill announced sternly. Phil wanted to protest against saying what happened but May spoke up before him. 

“With respect, we did try to call you however the line got cut and we had to figure out why.” May lied.

May didn’t lie in her normal, quiet and stern voice. She lied as if she was flirting with someone. He couldn’t explain it. It was new and fresh. Ripe with a hint of rotten.

However, to be fair, she was a pretty good liar and a master at disappearing out of thin air.

Phil didn’t understand. Wasn’t him calling Hill after May randomly left the observation scene, considered him calling her? 

Or was there something else to this discussion?

All that matters was what was happening now. And things could get bad for both of them.

“What was the issue?” She turned around to face them. May looked at Coulson for support. 

“Hackers. We found the hackers who cut the line and we eliminated them both.” He answered. 

He technically didn’t lie, he only used half of reality as a lie. There really was hackers involved but Hill would never really know.

“Right. And you didn’t bother to call me after the elimination? Or to update me? Your cover could’ve been blown!” Now she was yelling at both of them.

She turned and faced Coulson. 

Her eyes looked like daggers and they were all pointed at him.

“I told you this wasn’t personal. You didn’t listen.” 

“I..” he didn’t know what to say. He looked at Melinda for support but she stayed quiet.

He was confused. He knew what she meant but what did she really mean?

Not personal?

“You took your undercover time as an advantage. And you barely got any information.” She continued. “What do you have to say for yourself?” She started to walk back to the cockpit but turned on her heals and waited for their response.

He opened his mouth but nothing came out. He was still confused and also worried about what she could do to them. After all she did have a much higher rank them both of them combined.

May just sat next to him quietly.

He sighed quietly.

This would be a long flight back.  
———————————————————  
(Back to normal POV) 

Many hours passed between getting picked up and the discussion. Phil was hoping that Hill would forget about what happened.

When he thought the time was right, he turned to May to talk. It was the awkward silence that was killing him.

“Uhh..”He started. “Yes?” She whispered back. “Can we finish?” He whispered to her. She looked at him clueless. Blank face with wondering eyes. “What happened last night, in the restaurant.” He added quickly.

“Oh.” She looked away from him. “About that...” She began. Then without warning Hill turned around and walked over to them. 

“So, your ready to talk?” She announced. “What do you have to say?” She looked at him first. 

Caught off guard he jumped when she spoke. The loud booming voice making his ears ring.

“I have to say that I’m sorry.” He didn’t even know what to say. He was going to have to ramble on and see what happens because Hill probably won’t take just a sorry.

“Do you realize that you just sacrificed 10 million dollars to Hydra. Someone in that hotel who works for Hydra got access to a bank account. They took that 10 million and gave it to Hydra!” She was pissed and didn’t stop for their point of view.

“You were supposed to find the source but you didn’t! Instead you barely did anything on this case. What kind of an Agent are you? Leaving millions of dollars in the hands of our enemies. Is that what you want?” She stopped to catch her breath.

“I..had no idea.” Phil said quietly. Melinda glanced at him with a worried expression.  
Hill looked at them both and continued on.

“And because of your actions, you both are off this case and are suspended from active field duty until this case is closed.” She walked back over to the cockpit.

They remained silent until she sat down.

They looked at each other. Suspended? What were they supposed to do now? Who will take on the case?

“May, I am really sorry for dragging you into this.” He didn’t know what to say. He felt really bad for dragging her down with his because of how he acted on the mission. 

He knew she loved field work and her job. But he didn’t know the price they had to pay if they failed because, they never did fail.

“Phil. Please. It’s my fault.” She spilled out. “May? How can you say that?” He face her completely and she whispered to him, “it’s my fault because I ran away and didn’t have courage.” She explained then looked at the cockpit and sighed. “Two hours left until we land at base.” She noted. 

“Yeah. While we are on suspension..do you umm... wanna come over to my place?” He asked awkwardly. “Sure.” She smiled and looked away. She did want to go over to his house because she would be alone. And she did know where he lived. 

However, she did want to train so when she got back to work she would be better then before. That was a normal thing for her. Practice. She didn’t want to be the best agent but she certainly didn’t want to be the worst.

As the plane touched down at base the whole thing shook. May was used to it. Coulson, not so much, he gave her a sick look. 

They were escorted to their rooms then to Fury’s office.

They were not ready no matter how many times they’ve been to his office.

This would be a long night. Even with May.

They both sighed and went in.


	10. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drama and lies have come upon poor Phil. And Melinda feels so bad for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took forever!!! I hope you enjoy the little drama I stirred up for the two main characters!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Also if this is chapter 10 on the info area.. this is chapter 9.

When they went in, Fury had his back towards them. They sat down on the chairs and waited quietly.

“Agents.” He faced them. “You know why you are here.” They continued to stay silent. “Agent Hill gave your punishment. I expect you to follow the order with no issues.” He looked at the two of them. 

Coulson cleared his throat. “Who will take on the case?” He announced rather quietly.

“Another Agent who doesn’t fail missions and get slow intel.” Fury stated coldly. 

Oof. That hurt.

After the short time in the office Fury dismissed both of them. They went to their rooms until they were ready to be dropped off at their old homes. 

Coulson knew that they weren’t the bad guys. However he knew, deep down, this was all his fault.

He should have never been so, in love with Melinda. It should have waited till after the mission. 

“Phil.” May finally spoke after a while. She looked like she was about to either kick his ass or start crying because something didn’t feel right. 

“Let’s go to my house. I have something I want to show you.” She added. And paused. “I’ll be alone for who knows how many days or weeks and you want to hang out together?”

In his mind he was exploding to pieces, but on the outside he just gave a big smile and said yes. 

They departed separate ways to gather their things.

(May POV)

She unlocked the door to her room. Just how she left it. Neat and tidy. She sat down on her sofa and took a moment to process what had happened in the last 40 minutes.

Then she realized, Phil was going to go to her house! She wasn’t even aware that her house was left almost abandoned since she spent so much time at Shield.

She quickly packed her things. Things meaning a ton of Shield clothing, a couple other bathroom supplies and a gun or two.  
Even though she was off duty, she still had to wear Shield clothing because she had thrown away all her regular clothing. 

However, her mom’s house had some of her regular clothing. Maybe she would pay a visit. 

Still lost in her thoughts and packing the doorbell buzzed. She jumped dropping a stack of clothing on the floor and ran to get it. 

It was probably Phil. But when she opened the door it wasn’t anyone she knew. 

He was dressed in a huge brown jacket, had messy hair and injuries all over. She was speechless and stood there until the man said “I finally found you.” 

 

 

———————————————————  
Melinda wasn’t a person to usually invite people over or expect visitors. This was unusual. She told the man to stay put and ran back into her room. When she entered she grabbed her phone and immediately called Maria Hill. 

May was in shock but remained calm.

Life as a Shield Agent never really was normal. Everything and anything came out of the blue.

“Agent Hill? I have an issue.” The other line picked up within seconds of the first ring.  
“Agent May? Aren’t you supposed to be off duty by now? Your partner...” 

May cut her off. “No time for that. A man showed up at my front door and spoke directly at me. I’ll give you the details later.”

She paused to take a breath and continued, “how did he pass through security? Who is he and why me?!” May wasn’t furious but very confused.

Hill told her that she would come down herself and to hold tight.

She walked back outside and saw the man’s face in the light. 

Asian. Had some wrinkles on his face. Looks like a civilian.

He didn’t look very familiar to her but there was something about him. He reminded her of someone that she couldn’t put her finger on.

“Agent May?” Hill called while her back was turned. She quickly turned around and looked at Hill. “Yes?” She responded, her words crisp as leaves.

“Is this the man?” Maria walked towards the man and motioned to the officers to take him away.

They both stood motionless at the scene. Until May said, “I’m going to go find Phil...I mean Agent Coulson.” She turned away and headed back to her room when Hill said something she wasn’t ready for. 

“When you do find him, don’t tell him this. Just for this case, and only this case you are on temporary duty. If this case ends up going south, you are the one to blame.” 

The last sentence hit May pretty hard.

“Copy that.”

Melinda was determined to make this assignment not fail or go south. However she did have a small issue.

How was she going to tell Coulson? She couldn’t just go home. She was needed here at base. What could she tell him?!

She needed a plan. An excuse. Then she realized that she had to visit her mom for the supply of extra clothes.

She could simply tell Coulson, next time they were suspended from duty he could come with her. Hopefully that never happens again.

She grabbed her bag and walked to Phil’s room. 

(Coulson’s POV)

He of all people was going to Melinda May’s house!! Her very own home!! He was exploding inside and he was honestly kind of scared.

For one, May never saw him naked. Wait. She has!! On the undercover mission that got them both suspended! Duh!!

He pulled open his drawer and grabbed some shirts and pants. He knew that this would be like a vacation. So he needed to get into the mood of it. 

He decided to make tea. Incase May was upset at him or in a bad mood because she was leaving for a while. 

While the tea was being made, he started to realize why May lived on drinking tea. It smelled so good and the sent is so easy to spread around the room. Within minutes his whole dorm smelled like Jasmine.

Couple minutes passed and the door was knocked on. May?! Now?! He wasn’t ready!!! 

He ran over to the door and slowly opened it. He saw her black hair through the small gap in the door.

“Phil. I need to tell you something.” She pushed the door open and he stumbled back. She paused and sniffed the air.

“Why..does your room..smell like....Jasmine?” She walked over and placed her stuff on the sofa.

He ran over to the tea and called her over.  
When she saw the medium cup of warm tea her face lit up.

“I haven’t had tea since being undercover.” She picked up the cup and took a slow sip. Her mouth curled into another smile.

He sat next to her and they face each other. “Phil.” She began. “I got a call from my mother. She needs me to visit her for a while.” She took another sip. “Oh. Can..” He stopped. This was personal to her. He shouldn’t be joining her in personal matters. “What happened? Is everything okay?” He asked clearly concerned. 

May didn’t know what to say. She remained quiet for a second. Then told him about how her mother was really lonely and she needed a visit.

“Oh. Okay. Glad it’s nothing big.” He was sad not to spend time with Melinda but clearly she was needed by her own family and not so much him.

“I’ll just stay here at base.” He added and got up. “Isn’t the point of suspension to leave for a while then come back?” May reminded.

“Yeah...” He didn’t want to seem needy towards her but he truly did have nowhere to go. What would he do now?

“I guess I’ll find somewhere to go.” He walked over to the sofa and handed May her bag. “Family duty calls. Enjoy!” He gave a quick hug and rushed her out the door.

 

He felt like crying. Like actually breaking down.

It wasn’t like him. 

He would have to be forever alone then.

Fun. He rolled his eyes at his own comment.

 

———————————————————  
(May’s POV)

Phil pushed her out the door. She found herself standing in front of his door. Through all the drama she went through to cover the truth from him, he was sad and hurt by the news.

He pretended that he was fine. She knew he had no relatives or close friends other then her. 

How did she not realize that?! How could she have been so mean?!

She thought about telling him and was reminded by Hill’s words.

Failure......

That would haunt her for as long as she was on this case.

Hopefully everything would be fine and maybe even she could actually visit her mother. After all it has been while.

It doesn’t hurt to tell the truth. But it hurt even more to lie to someone close.

 

It hurts like hell.

 

And there is no denying it.


	11. Questions after Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coulson gets a little suspicious at May. Big stuff happens and a plot twist comes like a storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally!! Here is chapter 10 of the story but it is chapter 11 online. Hope you enjoy!!
> 
> BTW: 90% of this chapter is in May’s POV

(Coulson’s POV)

He got off the floor after a long cry. It felt good but it wasn’t like May. To just out of know where she says she can’t hang with him.

Was it his fault? Or something. Or someone. He had to find out.

He ran to his computer and searched up her name. All of her past assignments were listed and so were some of her most recent ones, including the one that got them kicked off duty. Nothing new on her assignments. 

What now?

 

Should he just let it go? Or keep going? 

In the 5 minutes he spent thinking about what to do, his phone rang. 

He ran over to answer and saw it was Fury. What would he want? “Sir.” He said firmly. “What are you still doing here? It’s been hours.” He barked at him. “I was packing last minute things.” He lied. “Then why are you on your partner’s field duty file?” He commented.

How did he know?! What would he do?

“I was..um..” He didn’t know what to say. He thought to hang up the phone and say it died. Until Fury spoke. “You miss her don’t you?”

He blushed and said yes. “You have five minutes to leave base.” And Fury hung up.

Wow. Five minutes. It took him five minutes to get to the lobby! 

He grabbed his stuff and ran downstairs. Along the way he noted that May had left before him and there was no point to drop by her dorm.

When he got downstairs Fury was waiting for him. They spoke in a quiet manner and when they finished he walked out of the lobby and into a small elevator.

He needed his car, Lola. Parked next to him was May’s car. Also red. Her car’s name is Lolita. (The actress of Agent May has a red car named Lolita in real life, that’s where this came from.)

Wait. May was still here? Should he go check? Or should he just leave before he actually gets escorted out of HQ in front of everyone by Fury? He hopped into Lola and left. 

 

He had no idea where to go from there.

 

———————————————————

(May’s POV)

She set her stuff down on the bed and began to unpack. She began to pick up her phone when her eyes met the window and saw Phil was in the garage! Looking at her car? Was he going to hijack her car? 

He wouldn’t.

Within that hour she had made three calls to three different people. Her mom. Hill. Fury.

She got back in uniform and headed to the interrogation room on the other side of base. When she got there out of breath, Hill was already waiting for her. She spoke up and gave May the intel from the last agent who went in.

She stood in front of the door and took a breath in to clear her mind before getting back to work.

She was ready for what ever comes next.  
———————————————————

 

She pulled the heavy, metal door open with great force. The man looked up at her immediately. He remained silent and still.

She sat down in front of him.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered. 

“Who are you?” She asked firmly. She knew she was being watched by everyone in the com room so she had to succeed.

“Come on. You know who I am.” He stated blankly. “Look carefully.” He added and moved his face into the small light made by the over head light. 

At first glance he didn’t look like anyone she knew. Then she looked down at his file sitting across from her hands.

She opened it calmly and read that he had two other family members who were still alive. She didn’t know what to do. Run a search? Ask more questions? 

She quickly asked again, this time as a response the man stood up. She stood up as well incase the man wanted to attack her. 

“Mellie.” The man whispered and walked towards her. 

She backed up a little and headed towards the door and turned towards the door. With no warning for the man, she turned and faced him with a mean expression drawn on her face.

“Please don’t call me whatever you called me.” And she pulled the door open and left.

She marched back into the com’s room and Maria stood up, then told her to swap places. May didn’t know what to say. “The man is crazy. It’s pretty clear. I’m going in.” Hill ran out the room but came back to get a gun. 

Was she going to kill this man?!

She will have to wait and see. 

Minutes passed by and the session got more intense. The man refused to speak to Hill and kept requesting to see her. Why her? It was clear the man wanted nothing to do with the fact that he was involved in crime. He just kept repeating for Hill to get her. What was it? 

After Hill gave him one last chance to talk he stayed silent and stared. She stood up no longer being able to remain calm and pulled the gun out of her side pocket.

“You have one last chance to talk, and that’s it.” She pointed the gun closer towards him.

The other agents in the com room watched with excitement and interest, while May watched in shock and worry. She wasn’t ready for a death right on the spot! 

He finally spoke one word and only one word. “Daughter.”

Hill softened her face and lowered the gun she was pointing then questioned his word. “Daughter? Care to explain?” She placed the gun in her side belt ready to leave the room. “She is watching us.” The man said. When he said that phrase Hill instantly ran out of the room and left the door hanging wide open.

She barged into the com room and that’s when May realized.   
———————————————————

 

She thought back to what she had read about him so far in his file, his appearance and approach towards her. Could it be?Then she suddenly remembered that he whispered something before she left. What was it? 

“Agent May!” Hill called to her out of breath. “I’m assuming you know what’s happening.” Hill walked over to her and gave her a phone. “No, not yet at least.” She responded quickly.

“This is his phone. Have it checked and report back.” Hill gave her the phone and May left to her room. Even though she knew it wasn’t part of the plan to take it to her room, after all she was no technician. However, when she turned on the phone, it was already unlocked. 

She took it to her bathroom because that is where the best WiFi is in her room was. She unlocked it with a swipe and clicked into his contacts. What she saw shocked her.

 

Her mother’s name. Huh? 

She clicked under M, just to make sure. 

 

One glance of the name sent the phone crashing onto the solid bathroom floor and she ran to throw up into the toilet.

———————————————————

With her hands still shaking, she slowly picked up the phone. She clicked out of the contacts and into the photo gallery. Nothing interesting.

She thought to go to the lab, but it didn’t feel right. But it was the right thing to do.

When she got to the lab she requested for a blood sample of the man, just to make sure her theory was right. “Agent May!” Hill called out clearly aware of her request. “Hill.” She responded a little startled.

“What are you doing requesting for a blood sample? You aren’t in science and technology.” Hill walked up and grabbed the results right out of her hand. “I have a theory and a hunch.” May grabbed the results forcefully out of her hand.

“That’s not your call to make. You don’t have a high enough clearance level to be having hunches on a mission.” Hill was right, however May knew herself well enough to know that this was the right move to make.

She explained her idea to Hill with as much detail as possible and eventually she was allowed to go back and finish the interrogation.

———————————————————

Hours passed. May’s head hurt and she decided to call it a day. She decided to call her mom and ask if she should come over. After all, she did need a break however, she really was liking this new mystery assignment. 

If only she could tell Phil.

She wondered, what was he up too? Was he okay? 

She’ll just have to wait till he comes back to ask. She couldn’t call him even though they were off duty. It would be bad if Hill found out that she called him while still on duty. 

This would be a peaceful rest of the night.....


	12. A Well Spent Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is split by May’s POV and Coulson’s POV. You get to see what each one is up to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back with this story! I kinda gave up a little and ran out of ideas for this story but...here is what I’ve got for you.
> 
> Enjoy!!

(Coulson’s POV)

After he parked Lola in a safe place he was out and about. Not for a bad reason but for a much needed break from driving and sitting.

He had spent the last few nights in a local hotel and was looking for something to eat. He wanted to eat something that wasn’t very fatty and salty.

Something sweet perhaps? He finally settled on eating pancakes and waffles.

While licking his fingers he was reminded of the taste of Melinda May’s lips. When he kissed her undercover. It was wonderful. 

After a meal of 4 pancakes and 2 waffles and a ton of syrup he was ready to relax. He payed and took a walk down a nearby park. 

Clearing his mind from all the bad moments and replacing them with happy and beautiful memories. 

He instantly thought of May as the first happy thought to come to mind. A memory of when he made tea for her lead him to a nearby tea shop and ordered some tea and bought some tea boxes. For himself and her. 

As he walked out of the shop, he noticed an Asian women sitting in a booth who looked fairly similar to May. And the woman was even wearing aviator sunglasses! 

He got excited. What was she doing here? Did she know about this place too?! To his surprise, when he walked over, he realized that it wasn’t May.

Oops! Guess he missed her far too much and probably was hallucinating. Best just leave before he makes a fool of himself here.

He left spending thirty dollars, including the breakfast he ate. The last fifteen dollars were well spent. He quickly left with a to-go menu incase he ever wanted to take May here in the future.

Now, where to next?

(May’s POV)

May woke up to a vibrating bed. It was only 7. Her alarm. But when she reached over and turned it off, she realized, it wasn’t her alarm. 

It was her mom calling!

She quickly picked up the phone called back. “Mom? Isn’t it too early in the morning to be calling your daughter? Especially on a work day!” She asked and rubbed her face full of tiredness. 

“No, Qiaolian. It is a perfect time to call you.” Her mom responded and went on. “Last night I was called by someone I didn’t want to hear from. Explain please.” Her mother had a way with words but this, was something new. 

She got out of bed, still holding the phone to her ear and walked to the bathroom. “What do you mean? I thought that you wanted me to call you every few months?” May clearly was confused. “No, no not you. I meant your father.” Her mother’s words had left her in shock.

Her father? She hasn’t heard from him since she was 20. And that was 5 years ago!! 

But only thing is...what did that have to do with her? 

“What did he say to you?” Was the only sentence she could form while her brain still was processing the new information. 

“He didn’t say anything to me. A stranger used his phone to call me.” She replied back. “What did the person sound like? How did they greet you?” May was still confused about the whole issue. 

“Qiaolian. It was from your work.” Her mother spilled.

Shield?!! Calling her mother on her father’s phone? That couldn’t add up. How?

She thought back to the man she interrogated. It finally hit her to ask.

“Mamma. What did dad used to call me when I was younger?” She had a hunch. 

It had to be correct.

“Why is this important Qiaolian? We have bigger things to worry about then a silly little nickname.” The former CIA agent questioned and while May got out of the bathroom, she put the phone on speaker and continued.

“I’m currently on a case with a mysterious man who showed up at my front door. He said something to me before I left. I think it started with the letter M.” She explained and then asked, “please. Try to remember, for me.” she half begged. May knew she sound cheesy when she told her mom to remember for her but, it was too late to be changed.

She didn’t want to sound soft towards her stern and reserved mother but, a hunch couldn’t be ignored. Especially if the issue was leaking into her other life. She needed answers.

A long silence on her mother’s end lead her to think she was trying her hardest to remember. Her mother finally spoke and it shocked her. “I think he used to call you Mellie. You hated it.” She could picture her mother grinning on the other end of the phone.

That’s it! That was the word the man had whispered. “Thank you mama. I have to get back to work now.” May felt bad that she couldn’t talk longer. “Your welcome. Goodbye Qiaolian, call me when you find the person who called me.” Her mother said.

“Okay..hope you don’t kill the poor person who called you.” She said sarcastically. “Of course Qiaolian.” Her mom hung up the phone and May got off the bathroom floor.

Duty calls.

She pulled out a uniform and curled her hair nicely. Not for anyone in particular but she did try to look nice. She left her room at exactly 9:30 am and headed to the com’s room for a meeting.  
———————————————————

(Coulson’s POV)

After 20 minutes of driving around on Lola he finally decided to go back to his hotel. He didn’t want to waste anymore money and he had to make up for all the loss of sleep. But then he realized, his hotel had a pool! 

When he got to the room and touched he handle, his mind though back to that night with Melinda. When they broke into some hotel rooms and found some interesting information. 

As he pushed the door open he did a belly flop on the bed. He said out loud, “I miss you a lot Melinda..wish we could go to the pool together.” He pulled out some swim trunks with Captain America Shield logos and put it on.

That was better fitting then last time he tried it on. He left with a few things and went to the pool. 

As he set his stuff down on a chair, he saw the pool. His eyes grew wide and he smiled at the pool. He climbed into the pool and soaked himself. “Ah...this feels amazing!! If only you could be here with me May. It would be even better!!” He said a little too loud. 

“Who is May?” A lady next to him asked. He quickly opened his eyes and looked next to him. “Oh..sorry.. someone really important to me. I work with her.” He blushed at the mention of May from someone else. 

“You like her?” The women got out of the pool. “Yeah, a little.” He responded back and climbed out of the pool. He decided it was best to leave before he was asked anymore questions.

So he said goodbye to his time at the pool and headed back to his hotel room.

When he got there Fury was waiting for him. 

Alarmed he fell back and pulled a towel down with him. “Sir-I-I...” He stammered. “I see you took your time of well. Unlike someone else.” Fury helped him up. “What do you mean? Agent May?” With his question unanswered he made his way to the bathroom and Fury gave him 15 minutes to get ready. 

When he was done Fury was lounging on the sofa and eating chips. “Umm, sir...why are you here? Did something go wrong or am I back on duty?!” The thought about being back on duty had left a smile on his face.

“Well- someone back at base could use your help. If you are up for it that is.” Fury walked over to throw his chip bag away and sat back down. “Who specifically is this someone you are referring to?” Phil asked curiously. Phil already knew the answer but he really wanted Fury to say it out loud. 

“Agent May needs help on a mission.” Fury walked over to the door and opened it. “Wait! What do you mean by help? She is still on duty? Why didn’t anyone tell me?” Phil ran after Fury and continued to ask questions. 

“It was an accident why she is still on active duty. She was supposed to leave but never got the chance to.” Fury clicked the button to the elevator and got in. 

“My stuff! What about the bill and clothes?!” Phil suddenly gasped. 

His very expensive Captain America swim gear! 

“Oh forget it Phil! We’ll cover it. Now get in and let’s go.” Fury ordered him and he sighed. Rest in peace dear Captain America swim gear. You will be missed.

As they headed out the lobby and out through the back he was reminded of Lola. “Sir. I parked Lola in a safe place. May I please get her.” He started to walk but was stopped by Fury’s words. “Already got her loaded up on the quintet. Also..terrible hiding spot for a bright red convertible.” Fury got to the cockpit closed the ramp. 

As they took off Phil thought to himself how much he missed the S.H.I.E.L.D. tech and their spy like ways of life. It was quite comfortable.

He thought to ask why Melinda needed him but then he thought...a prank? But why would Melinda send the director out to get him while they were both suspended?! 

He had so many questions and he was only gone for a few days. How much news and info had he missed? He was sure to get fired!

“You are probably wondering why I came for you.” Fury began talking and Phil listened up closely. “Yes I have been wrecking my brain wondering why Melinda May would need my help.” Phil spoke honestly and Fury just laughed at him. 

“What?” He asked a little scared. “It’s like you never left.” Fury admitted to him. 

He didn’t find that offensive but, he was still curious on the actions Fury had take just to find him. First Fury somehow broke into his hotel room then commented on where he parked Lola. Strange.

“So..why does Agent May need my help?” He asked slowly and loud enough for Fury to hear. “A few days ago a man came to her front dorm and claimed he knew her. That’s where you come in. Agent May needs answers and from what she told Agent Hill, this case is leaking into her family’s life.” Fury explained to him. His mouth was wide open. 

So many thoughts formed in his mind.

But none of that mattered because Melinda May needs him. And only him. 

“You are there for support to prevent anything from going south and to prevent her from making decisions she will regret later.” When Fury said all that he asked Phil if he was still alive. 

“Yeah-Yeah I’m here. I just don’t know why she would ask for me.” He walked over to the cockpit and sat down next to Fury. 

“She wants you because you are good at what you do.”

Phil knew that wasn’t everything down to littlest detail but it was enough to have him convinced to help her at whatever cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
